Forget Me Now!
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun mencintai Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin mencintai Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa mereka harus berpisah? Apakah alasan Sungmin sampai ia ingin berpisah dari Kyuhyun? Apakah mereka akan bersatu kembali? Ataukah perpisahan ini untuk selamanya?


**Forget Me Now!** © Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana, Romance gagal, alur kecepetan

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**Please do not copy this story and don't be silent readers!**

.

- en**JOY– **

.

**Sungmin POV**

**Jika kalian bertanya apa aku mencintainya, aku pasti akan langsung menjawab "Iya, aku mencintainya". Jika kalian bertanya apa aku menyayanginya, sudah pasti aku akan menjawab "Aku menyayanginya lebih dari yang ia rasakan". Dan jika kalian bertanya apakah aku ingin selamanya bersama dia, aku akan terdiam. Aku tidak ingin memberitahukannya pada kalian.**

"Jelaskan padaku, Minnie. Apa maksud dari perkataanmu?" Kyuhyun mencengkram bahuku. Aku menatapnya nanar. Aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang begitu terkejut mendengar penuturanku barusan.

"Aku ingin kita putus, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa lagi bersamamu," ucapku sambil menahan nyeri di relung hatiku. Aku menghindari tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"K-kenapa, Minnie? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu? Jelaskan padaku, kumohon," suara Kyuhyun berubah parau. Mati – matian aku menahan air mataku agar tidak terjatuh. Hembusan angin malam mengacak rambut pirangku.

Malam ini, tepat 4 tahun kami menjalin kasih. Aku sudah memutuskannya. Memutuskan untuk tak lagi mempertahankan kisah cinta yang tidak wajar ini. Aku tak sanggup mendengar cibiran yang ditujukan untuknya. Kalau cibiran, cacian, makian itu dilayangkan untukku, aku tidak apa – apa. Aku masih bisa menahannya.

Tapi, jika semua itu menimpa Kyuhyun, aku akan sangat terluka. Aku tak ingin Kyuhyun tertekan dengan semua itu. Aku tak ingin Kyuhyun menanggung beban yang begitu berat karena mencintaiku. Aku ingin Kyuhyun bahagia. Tanpaku.

"Minnie…," panggilnya lirih dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh. "Keputusanku sudah bulat, Kyu. Aku tak bisa mempertahankannya lebih lama," kupaksakan sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirku.

"Setidaknya beri aku penjelasan, Minnie. Jangan seperti ini," pinta Kyuhyun.

Aku terdiam. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya, menceritakan semua isi hatiku dan berkata bahwa aku juga terluka. Namun, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Aku ingin Kyuhyun kembali menjadi namja normal, yang hanya mendapatkan pujian dari semua orang. Biarlah aku saja yang menjadi namja yang memiliki penyimpangan seksual.

Aku melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun di pundakku dan meremasnya erat. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, Kyu. Jebal, jangan paksa aku mengatakannya."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku ingin tahu, Minnie. Apa karena kau sudah tidak mencintaiku? Apa karena aku terlalu sibuk dengan drama musikalku? Apa karena –" aku menggeleng cepat.

"Lalu karena apa?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar frustasi.

"Katakan, Minnie. Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?"

Pandanganku semakin buram. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat hatiku makin teriris. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. "Aku masih mencintaimu, Kyu," gumamku lirih.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin hubungan kita berakhir? Kenapa kau ingin kita putus?"

Aku merasakan liquid bening terjatuh dan membasahi pipiku. "Karena aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku ingin kita berakhir disini, Kyu. Setelah ini hubungan kita hanya sebatas dongsaeng dan hyung, seperti dulu," ujarku cepat.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Mungkin ia masih mencerna alasan yang ku buat. Aku yakin Kyuhyun tidak bisa menerimanya, tetapi aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku. Aku ingin melihatnya bahagia, tanpaku.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Malam ini, tepat di hari jadian kita, kita berpisah. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku pada setiap sudut atap dorm yang menjadi tempat favorit kami.

Mulai malam ini, aku akan mengubur semuanya. Mengubur kenangan indah bersama Kyuhyun. Mengubur perasaan cintaku padanya. Mianhae, Kyuhyun. Saranghae.

**.. KYUMIN ..**

Aku menatap derasnya hujan di luar sana dari jendela kamarku. 2 bulan sudah terlewati sejak perpisahan itu. Semuanya masih tetap sama. Perasaan cinta ini, rasa sakit ini, perasaan rindu ini. Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa semuanya tidak berubah?

Hanya Kyuhyun yang berubah. Ia bersikap sangat dingin padaku. Aku tersenyum miris. Inikah yang aku inginkan? Kenapa rasanya menyakitkan? Biarlah… Biarlah hanya aku yang merasakan kesakitan ini.

Aku menginginkan Kyuhyun kembali menjadi namja normal. Aku menginginkan Kyuhyun bertemu dengan cinta yang wajar. Aku menginginkan Kyuhyun bahagia, meski tanpaku.

**Tok.. Tok..**

Aku menghapus air mataku yang sempat menetes di pipiku. Tak lama kemudian, masuklah sosok yang selalu aku rindukan. Sosok yang sudah membuatku jatuh cinta. Sosok yang membuatku terjatuh dalam pesonanya.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar. Keadaan canggung ini terjadi setelah kami berpisah. Meskipun kami masih satu kamar, tapi kami sudah tidak pernah lagi mengobrol. Bahkan aku masih ragu, apakah wine couple itu masih ada?

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya. Lengan kirinya menutupi matanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah. Wajar saja, jadwalnya sangat padat akhir – akhir ini.

"Hyung," suaranya memecah kesunyian diantara kami.

"N-ne?" kataku agak tercekat.

"Aku… tidak bisa melepasmu," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. "Aku masih sangat mencintaimu."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Kembali hatiku berdenyut nyeri. "Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku bahkan seperti tidak hidup."

Air mataku kembali menetes. "Kenapa kita berpisah, kalau kita masih saling mencintai? Kenapa kita harus melakukan ini, hyung?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini aku dibuat tercengang ketika melihat satu tetes liquid mengalir dari sela matanya.

Ini bukan kemauanku, Kyu. Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku ingin kau kembali menjadi namja normal meskipun aku harus terluka. Aku tak ingin kedua orangtuamu dan noona-mu kecewa padamu.

"Kenapa hyung?" getaran suaranya semakin terdengar jelas. Aku berusaha menahan isakanku. Aku tak tahan lagi. Ingin rasanya kupeluk tubuhnya yang semakin kurus itu. Melesakkan wajahku di dada bidangnya dan merasakan debar jantungnya.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Tapi, aku tetap pada keputusanku," ucapku akhirnya.

Kita terluka, benar kan? Tapi jika ini untuk kebahagiaanmu, aku rela Kyu. Aku sangat rela.

.

**Author POV**

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau terlihat buruk akhir – akhir ini?" selidik Leeteuk ketika menyadari salah satu dongsaeng-nya tidak terlihat baik. Wajahnya pucat dan senyumnya menghilang.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Gwaencanha, Hyung."

Leeteuk mengamati raut wajah Sungmin. "Benar tidak apa – apa? Aku perhatikan kau dan Kyuhyun tidak sedekat dulu. Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?"

Sungmin merasa sekujur tubuhnya seperti tersiram air es. Degup jantungnya berpacu cepat dan nyeri di dadanya semakin terasa. "A-aku tidak ada apa – apa dengan Kyuhyun. Ka-kami baik – baik saja," jawabnya tergugup. Sungmin menunduk, tak sanggup menatap wajah Hyung tertuanya.

"Lee Sungmin, kita ini keluarga. Aku sangat yakin kau sedang ada masalah. Berbagilah padaku, jangan memendamnya sendiri," ujar Leeteuk dengan suara bergetar.

Sungmin memberanikan diri menatap wajah Leeteuk dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat air mata sang leader meleleh. Sungmin yang sedari tadi berusaha menahan air matanya berhambur ke pelukan Leeteuk dan menumpahkannya disana.

"Aku mencintainya, hyung. Aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun," isak Sungmin. Leeteuk membulatkan kedua matanya. "Mianhae, hyung. Kami saling mencintai 4 tahun belakangan ini. Namun kini semuanya sudah berakhir hyung…"

Leeteuk berusaha meredam keterkejutannya. Perlahan ia mengusap punggung Sungmin dan mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan pada diri Sungmin. "Aku babo! Babo! Babo!"

"Uljima, Sungmin-ah. Waeyo? Kenapa kau dan Kyuhyun berpisah?"

Sungmin menarik nafas dalam. "Aku tidak ingin semua orang menghujat Kyuhyun karena berpacaran denganku, aku tidak ingin orangtua dan noona-nya kecewa padanya dan aku ingin mengembalikan orientasi seksualnya."

"Aku ingin Kyuhyun kembali normal. Biarkan aku saja yang seperti ini. Biarkan aku saja yang mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku ingin Kyuhyun bahagia, tanpaku."

Leeteuk tercengang. Awalnya ia sempat tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sungmin. Leeteuk sendiri tidak menyangka jika kedekatan dan skinship yang sering dilakukan keduanya memiliki arti lebih dari sekedar hubungan Hyung dan Dongsaeng.

Tapi, bukankah cinta itu universal? Leeteuk tidak mau egois. Leeteuk tahu perasaan Sungmin sangat terluka. Leeteuk juga tahu, Kyuhyun sama terlukanya dengan Sungmin. "Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?" batin Leeteuk.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan sendirian dengan gontai di lorong menuju dorm yang ia tempati bersama memberdeul. Jadwalnya hari ini terlampau padat. Sungmin bahkan hampir tidak bisa membuka matanya. Sungmin ingin segera bergegas menuju tempat tidur dan tertidur.

Setelah memasukkan safety code dorm, Sungmin segera membuka pintu bercat putih itu. Suasana dorm sangat hening. Sungmin melirik arloji putih yang melingkari lengan kirinya. Masih pukul 10 malam. Tumben sekali memberdeul tidak berkumpul.

Apa mungkin semuanya sedang jalan – jalan ya? Seingat Sungmin, memberdeul sedang free hari ini. Hanya dirinya, Kibum dan Siwon yang memiliki jadwal syuting untuk drama yang mereka bintangi. Sungmin berusaha tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang ia ingin segera tidur!

Sungmin meletakkan ranselnya dan melepaskan jaket tebalnya. Sebelum tidur, Sungmin ingin membersihkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Dengan sisa – sisa tenaganya, Sungmin menyeret tubuhnya ke kamar mandi.

.

Sungmin agak sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada di kamar. Namja itu terlihat begitu kurus dan pucat. Apa Kyuhyun makan dengan benar?

"Kau sudah pulang, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin berusaha mencairkan suasana dan bersikap senormal mungkin. Sungmin tidak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. 'Mungkin Kyuhyun membenciku' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang miliknya. Ia sangat lelah. Bahkan, rasa lelahnya mengalahkan rasa sedih yang menderanya belakangan ini.

"Hyung… Apa hyung percaya pada cinta?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar.

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam. Sungmin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Rasanya pertanyaan Kyuhyun sangat sulit untuk di jawab. Meskipun jawaban itu sudah berada di hatinya.

"Hyung percaya pada kebahagaiaan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun tiba – tiba bertanya seperti itu. Sungmin menghela nafas. "Aku percaya pada keahagiaan."

"Apa yang membuatmu bahagia, Hyung?"

"Tentu saja saat kau kembali bergabung bersama kami setelah kecelakaan itu. Kenapa kau bertanya se –" Sungmin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena ia menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya menyadari betapa ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun dan takut kehilangannya lagi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Apa sekarang hyung bahagia? Hyung bahagia dengan keputusan yang kau buat?"

Sungmin tercekat. Pertanyaan Kyuhyun telak membuat nafasnya tidak teratur dan degup jantungnya menjadi lebih cepat. Sungmin terdiam, tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Sekali lagi hyung, apa kau percaya cinta?"

Sungmin makin terpojok. Akhirnya Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Kenapa sih kau bertanya seperti itu?" suara Sungmin meninggi. Alisnya bertaut dan wajahnya memerah.

"Aku tahu Hyung masih sangat mencintaiku, aku juga tahu bahwa aku juga masih sangat mencintaimu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tetap fokus menatap Sungmin tajam. Sungmin menunduk. Ia takut air matanya jatuh lagi.

"Aku tahu hyung masih menginginkanku dan ingin kembali padaku. Aku tahu hyu –"

" – Hentikan! Hentikan ucapanmu, Cho Kyuhyun! Seharusnya aku membuatmu membenciku. Seharusnya aku membuatku melupakanku!" tangis Sungmin tak terbendung.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya. Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapan Sungmin. Perlahan jemari panjangnya menghapus air mata yang menetes dari mata Sungmin.

"Hyung, kenapa kau harus memperdulikan orang lain? Apakah mereka bisa memberikan kebahagiaan padamu? Apakah kau hidup hanya untuk memikirkan perasaan orang lain?"

Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Sungmin. "Kebahagiaanmu adalah aku. Kebahagiaanku adalah kau. Sampai kapanpun itu tidak akan berubah, Hyung. Dan ingat ini baik – baik, orangtua dan noona-ku sangat mendukung hubungan kita. Tak ingatkah dengan ceritaku ketika Appa-ku menonton konser KRY dengan mengangkat banner namamu?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun. Air matanya kembali menetes. "Kau sudah membuat keputusan bodoh, hyung. Kenapa sih kau siksa dirimu dengan perasaan itu? Aku tidak peduli dengan orientasi-ku yang berubah. Aku tidak peduli jika aku menjadi gay. Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Tubuhku, hatiku dan fikiranku hanya berpengaruh padamu."

Sekarang Sungmin merasa sangat bodoh. Ia membuat Kyuhyun terluka. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun. "Mianhae, Kyu. Jeongmal mianhae," isak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Sungmin lembut. "Gwaencanha, Minnie. Gwaencanha," bisik Kyuhyun lembut. Kyuhyun sangat berterima kasih pada Leeteuk yang menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun. Leeteuk juga menyatakan, bahwa dirinya adalah pendukung nomor satu dari hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

"Jangan pernah berkata ingin berpisah lagi ya, Hyung," pinta Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup kening, kedua kelopak mata Sungmin, hidungnya, kedua pipinya dan bibirnya.

"Saranghae, Kyunnie."

"Nado, Minnie."

**FIN**

Huuuuaaaaaaah…. Kyumin is here! Gimana chingu? Aneh ya? Kecepetan ya? Ah, mianhae. Sebenarnya ff ini adalah curahan hati author. Saat ini author tengah dilanda kegalauan karena kakak sepupu author menyuruh author berhenti menjadi ELF. **What the hell**? Kenapa sih author gak boleh mengidolakan Super Junior? Kenapa author gak boleh menjadi clouds? Kenapa author gak boleh lagi memajang foto oppadeul jadi DP author? Hiks…

Jebal, author sedih banget. Author gak bisa ninggalin Super Junior. Author sudah jatuh cinta pada oppadeul. Author gak bisa berhenti mencintai mereka. Meskipun kini author sudah menginjak kepala 2, tapi gak ada salahnya kan author tergila – gila dengan mereka? Mianhae kalau author lebay.

Tapi jebal, perasaan itu gak mudah dipaksain atau dihilangin gitu aja. Selama ini author bahagia menjadi ELF. Dan yang menguatkan author untuk tetap jadi ELF adalah Eomma author! Eomma author bilang, buat apa peduliin orang lain yang sama sekali tidak mengenal idola kita. Abaikan dan terus jalani. Oh, saranghae Eomma!

Hehehehe… Mianhae, author jadi curhat lebeh gini *bow*

FF ini kupersembahkan untuk Kyumin shipper dimanapun kalian berada~

LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE :D


End file.
